


Ремонт

by Sulamen



Series: WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: И чего они вылупились?





	Ремонт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на зимний WTF Kombat 2018 для команды [Баки Барнса](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563553).

     Барнс честно не понял, в чём дело, почему вся гостиная придурочного Старка разом заткнулась и уставилась на него. У кого-то отпала челюсть, у кого-то глаза полезли на лоб, а сам Старк с этой божественной блондинкой изобразили на лицах вселенскую обиду. Может, придурочность заразна? Или ширинка расстёгнута? На всякий случай он покосился в сторону громадного плоского телевизора, но не заметил в своём отражении ничего криминального.  
     Наверное, не стоило заваливаться на посиделки Мстителей. Странный народ. И чего Стив забыл в этой компании?  
     С другой стороны, Роджерс сам предлагал заходить в любое время с любым вопросом. Вот Баки и заглянул. С животрепещущим, между прочим, вопросом: насчёт ремонта в своём новом доме. Одолжить инструменты. Можно было бы купить, но Баки Барнс в далёких тридцатых привык одалживать и добывать, время было такое, а Зимний Солдат брал на складе Гидры, и уж точно не заглядывал в магазины ни за стволами, ни за ботинками. В принципе, он знал о существовании в мире магазинов, а в карманах – денег, но ещё не привык про них помнить.  
     Эти всё молчат. Пялятся. Или надо было поздороваться, прежде чем одалживаться?  
     Покрепче перехватив левой рукой удобно лёгшую в ладонь кувалду, Барнс молча повернулся и вышел. Ну их всех. Ему ещё стенку сносить.  
     Когда за бывшим Зимним Солдатом закрылась дверь, первым отмер Тони.  
     – Железная рука! – объявил гений. – Она же не живая. Если бы Молот был в лифте…


End file.
